


Dark Desires

by weakdna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Choking, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Voyeurism, idk it's dirty, some funky fresh smut for you horny motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakdna/pseuds/weakdna
Summary: when darth maul captures you and your master, obi-wan, on an important mission, maul knows just how to get back at his enemy - ravaging his padawan.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 82
Kudos: 883





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: reader is afab but the pronouns used are gender-neutral. also don't ask how but maul has a functioning biological lower half in this don't worry about it just don't worry it's there and that's all that matters. also reader is AN ADULT, no matter how much maul calls them "little," that nickname is because reader is not a full-fledged jedi. everyone who participates in seggsy times is consenting.

With your wrists tied behind your back and Darth Maul's hand around your throat, you try desperately to remember how you got here.

There was a mission, covert and last minute, to a planet on the Outer Rim. Master Kenobi hadn't said what it was for, only that it was important, and you desperately wanted to make him happy, so you jumped at the opportunity to accompany him. He told you it would be dangerous, but you'd insisted; now, with both of you at the mercy of a Sith, you wish you'd stayed behind.

He'd snuck up on you and your master almost immediately after you left your ship, and as Obi-Wan tried to fight him off he yelled at you to run. You knew who Darth Maul was--you knew of his vendetta for Kenobi--but you had no idea of his strength, of his raw power. He knocked you and Obi-Wan out with the use of the Force alone. When you woke again, you were somewhere inside his ship, your master chained to the wall across from you and the terrifying Sith himself lording over you.

"I've waited long enough for this," Maul spits. "And here you are, Kenobi. Practically handing yourself and your padawan over to me." You're still hyper aware of Maul's hand tightening around your esophagus, and when you look to your master he's sitting bolt upright, eyes wide, body tense and afraid.

"Don't hurt them, Maul," he growls. "This doesn't involve them." 

You can't breathe anymore. "No, I think it does," Maul purrs, and he squeezes hard enough to leave bruises. "You took everything from me, Kenobi. It's only fair that I should do the same to you. Starting with your little apprentice." 

Then his hand disappears and you gasp, taking in gulps of air in ragged breaths, hunching over, trying hard to fill your lungs. Body shaking, you look up into your master's eyes, searching them for a promise that he will protect you as he's always done, but then those fingers grip your chin and wrench your face to the side. Maul is dangerously close to you, fingernails digging into the skin of your jaw, expression indecipherable. 

"Killing them now would be too easy. Too merciful." His hand releases your chin and migrates upwards to take a fistful of your hair and forcefully pull your head back, making your gaze meet his own. His golden irises are ablaze and you wish you could look away, but there's something mesmerizing about them, no matter how much he terrifies you. A chuckle rumbles in his chest and sends a shiver down your spine. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Maul's hand leaves your hair but hovers over your forehead, and when he inhales, you feel it: his mind, his will, invading your own. At first you resist, squeezing your eyes shut and gritting your teeth but he pushes past any resistance he meets; your thoughts are his to sift through, the contents of your mind laid bare before him. The overwhelming feeling of his presence in your head is almost too much. 

The sound of his laugh pulls you back into reality.

"Strange, isn't it, little Jedi? Not being the only one occupying your own mind?" His voice is deep and dark, and distantly you feel the pad of his thumb brush against your temple. "So afraid. Not quite becoming of a Jedi, is it, to have that much fear? And what is it you're afraid of? Death, of course--but not your own." You can almost hear Maul's smirk. "No, it's the death of your dear master that you're most afraid of."

Your eyes snap open, and Maul is standing behind you, hands above your head, completely relaxed. You look to Obi-Wan again and he's pulling hard against his restraints. "(Y/N), resist him--don't let him in--"

Maul ignores your master's pleas. "You care so much for him. You want him to be proud of you, to praise you, to keep you safe. And--oh…?" You feel Maul focus on one thought, grip it and yank it from your mind. "You have  _ feelings _ for him." 

Obi-Wan freezes. 

"Oh, you sweet little thing. Falling in love with your master." Maul laughs again and shakes his head, a grin gracing his face. "You don't want me to kill him because you  _ love _ him. And you so desperately wish he would love you. But you know who he is--you know what the Order means to him. So you've convinced yourself that you're content to be his apprentice instead, adoring him at a safe distance, haven't you?" He pauses, then his hands thread into your hair and pull viciously. " _ Haven't _ you?"

"Yes," you murmur breathlessly. "Yes." 

With one fist tangled in the roots of your hair, his other hand travels to your chin again, locking your head into place, keeping your face tilted ninety degrees, staring up into his own. "So you don't want me to kill him, do you, little Jedi? You'd rather it be you. You'd gladly die by my hand if it meant your master could live." Maul grins. "And yet your death is not something you fear--what you fear is me." 

Your eyes widen. 

"You know I'll make it hurt. I petrify you. And yet… underneath all that fear… there's something else." Surprise makes its way into Maul's voice, and when he speaks again, something in his tone has changed. "You're attracted to me."

Heat spreads across your face as he leans over you. "Terribly frightened, yes, but still… deep inside you lie desires that your precious Order would never let you fulfill." He's kneeling behind you now, mouth at your ear, hot breath tickling your skin. "Would you like me to indulge you?"

"No!" Obi-Wan snarls, and his restraints clatter as he struggles. "Stop it! Get off of them!"

Maul doesn't respond to him, instead grazing his teeth along your earlobe before placing a feather-light kiss on the back of your neck. Chills shoot up your spine at the unexpected contact, but as soon as it starts, it stops again, and his hand wraps around the back of your neck, forcefully orienting your head in Obi-Wan's direction. Then, outstretching his other arm and opening his hand, he exhales, and your master flinches. You realize Maul is reading his thoughts, too. 

Obi-Wan stares desperately into your eyes, visibly straining to keep his composure while the enemy traverses his mind. "Anger. At  _ me _ !" Maul sneers. "Anger at my hands on your padawan. Anger that you let your guard down long enough to allow you to be captured. Quite the rule-breakers, aren't you both? Rage and fear are the marks of the Sith, are they not?" 

Your master simply grunts, grinding his teeth together. 

You feel Maul's chest brush against your back as he pulls you by the neck closer to him. "But you don't mourn for your padawan's dignity. You pull against your shackles because you wish my hands were your own. Don't you, Kenobi?" His other hand drops and finds your hip, starting to draw shapes against the fabric covering your skin. 

You feel warmth flood over your body and pool in the pit of your stomach, a nervous energy starting to build inside you that you have no way of releasing. Maul seems to sense this, and presses his cheek against your own as he talks to you in a soft purr. "He's jealous of me, little Jedi. Oh, the things we're learning about each other." His hand leaves your hip, travels down your thigh, ghosting over you. You gasp and feel his chuckle resonate through your chest as he slowly pulls the cloak from your shoulders. 

Before you even know it, your eyes flutter closed again and you're leaning into him, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. The hand on the back of your neck leans your head backwards for the kind of gentle kiss that would have made you blush under regular circumstances, but here and now it lights a fire in you. When you feel his fingers brush between your legs, you can't help but let out a whimper. 

Maul's hand slips underneath the waistband of your pants, and as his middle finger brushes over your clit and in between your folds, he growls against your hair. "Pathetic. Already soaked through for me." His soft touch turns rough once again as he unceremoniously rips your pants off of you. It amazes you, his animalistic strength, the tension in the muscles of his tattooed arms. You buck your hips slightly, and he moves his hand from the back of your neck to your throat, squeezing hard. "What would you like, little Jedi?"

Your voice comes out uneven and raspy. "I want… I want you… Your fingers…"

"How much do you want me?" he hisses. You can barely breathe, his grip like a vice. 

"P-please… I… please, I want-- I  _ need _ you- please, please--" you beg him and he grins, cutting you off by pushing two of his fingers inside you without warning, all the way up to the knuckle. You moan at the sudden intrusion. As though reality is far away, you can hear your master yanking on his chains. 

Maul hums quietly against the back of your head as he begins to pump his fingers in and out, thumbing your clit with every stroke. "Such an obedient thing," he breathes. His grip around your throat loosens slightly as he picks up his pace. Already you feel knots forming in your stomach; if he keeps this up much longer, you'll come completely undone.

You open your eyes a sliver, and through your eyelashes you see Obi-Wan almost bent over, chest rising and falling quickly, his normally kind eyes full to the brim with unbridled rage. His gaze is completely fixed on you, on Maul's hands playing you like a fiddle, and knowing he's watching, totally mesmerized, makes your breath hitch. Maul notices, of course he does, and pulls your head back to rest on his shoulder as he fingers you.

"You think he enjoys the view?" He pulls his fingers out of you for a moment, spreading you wide for your master to see. "I would." He teases your clit between his thumb and index finger, tracing achingly sluggish circles over the sensitive nub. You turn your face into his neck to muffle another moan. 

"Would you like to cum, (Y/N)?" he says to you, and you shiver when you hear your name on his tongue. You nod, and the circles he's drawing on your clit speed up. "Go on, say it. Tell me what you want me to do." His thumb continues the relentless pace while he shoves two fingers back into you, and your back arches as you feel your orgasm approaching.

"I want you-- I want you to-- to--  _ hah, God _ \-- I want you to m-make… make me cum, Maul," you tell him, and the noise he makes is somewhere between a laugh and a snarl. 

"It would be my pleasure," Maul replies, and somehow his fingers begin to move even faster. You thrash under his touch, legs shaking, and your release is inches away, so close you could reach out and grab it. When the tips of his fingers push into your g-spot, it all comes crashing down on you, and you can't help but shout as the first orgasm rocks your entire form, a tsunami of pleasure that numbs your senses and whites out your vision, undoes your composure and rips the most shameful sounds from your mouth. Finally, finally, you collapse backwards into Maul and manage to reopen your eyes to look into his own. 

He smiles, and somehow it isn't mean or angry, but as gentle as the smile of a Sith could be. "Ready for more?" 

You exhale and can barely find the words. "M… more?"

Maul stands, letting you slide onto the floor. "You didn't think that would be all, did you?" When you don't respond, he smirks. "Such a silly creature." He shrugs his cloak from his shoulders. "Time for round two."

  
  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: open a private tab and look up "bad dragon nova." just do it. that's maul. thanks. also i'm sorry this is much, MUCH later than i promised for a myriad of reasons that i don't really care to get too deep into (haha) and i'm not going to make any guarantees that part 3 will get here any faster BUT in my personal opinion i can and will get part 3 out less than two weeks from now. don't hold me to that. in fact, don't hold me to anything. i'm a liar.

Your voice cracks when you speak again. "What… what are we…?"

  
Maul's smirk turns to a grin, and he grabs your chin to angle your face upwards. "The Order has sheltered you, little one. Taught you to ignore your… natural desires. We," he says, gesturing between the two of you, "are going to change that." He lets go of your face and kneels behind you once more, and with a mechanical click your wrist restraints pop open. "What do you say?"

  
You hesitate at first. Your gaze once again returns to your master, and when Obi-Wan's eyes lock with yours he fervently shakes his head. "(Y/N)..." Then he bites his lip, as if to keep something else in. You scowl, then turn back to Maul.

  
"I'm ready."

  
Maul's grin only widens, and he runs his hand through your hair, once, almost softly, before yanking you into an open-mouthed kiss. With his chest now bare and your hands free, they roam across his tattooed skin and up behind his head, where you trace the edges of his horns. Something like a growl rumbles in his throat, and he pushes you down onto your back, his weight almost entirely on top of you.

  
When he finally breaks away, a thrill shoots up your body as his eyes bore into your own. They completely mesmerize you, those angry, lustful eyes, pulsing yellow and orange—he captivates you, and he knows it. "Like what you see, little Jedi?"

  
You nod desperately and lean in again, but he stops you, moving away and eliciting a little whine of protest from your lips.

  
He laughs his baritone laugh, shaking you beneath him, then roughly flips you over, your cheek pressed against the cold floor. "Then why don't you look at your master?" Maul hisses behind your head. For a moment, you almost think he's going to leave you there, hanging on his words, but then you feel against the back of your thigh just how much he enjoys this, too.

  
"Hands and knees. . . (Y/N)," he commands, and your head spins as you hear your name in his mouth a second time. You do as he tells you, not daring to lift your head, not daring to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Something red-hot flares in your chest when you think of how hesitant he was just moments ago, how much you knew he wanted to say it and yet he didn't have the guts to. This Sith laid your master's thoughts unfiltered before you but Obi-Wan still kept the words at bay, as though saying them aloud himself would make his betrayal of the Oath real, would make both of your betrayals real. As though hiding it all under a veil of cool quips and collected questions in front of the Council will make up for any of it.

  
As though he senses the irritation inside you, and he probably does, Maul runs a hand down your back and leans in close again. "I'm proud of you, padawan." His fingers dig into your hips and he bucks into you. "Go on, use that fire." So you do, lifting your head to glare up at your master.

  
Obi-Wan's face is screwed up into an expression caught between jealousy, frustration, regret, and some deep, burning desire—but, somehow, you think these feelings aren't foreign to him. Somehow, he's even less of a Jedi than you are.

  
"Maul," you breathe, and you know both the men perk up at the sound of your voice. Funny, you think, how vulnerable I am, and how much power I hold over them. "I need you."  
Obi's mouth drops open, and again, fruitlessly, he pulls on his chains, this time with renewed vigor. A vicious pleasure tears through you—you want this, all of it, not just Maul or Kenobi, but the conflict, the rage, it fuels the blaze that boils your blood that inflames your soul, and it feels dangerously good.

  
"It would be my honor." You hear the rustle of fabric, feel him grip your robes and pull them up and around your waist. The cool air hits your skin all at once, but before you can even flinch, Maul brings down an open-handed smack on your ass. It jolts your whole body and you don't have time to recover before you feel the warm pressure, and all at once, with a groan, he pushes his cock inside you.

  
You gasp, squeezing your eyes shut involuntarily. Between the pain and the pleasure, between the air flexing around you, Maul finds his way back into your mind, but this time you welcome the intrusion. Every sensation is doubled over, every single thing he feels, you feel. And when he starts to move again, the pain is flooded over by the delicious presence of him, him, him, filling you up like nothing ever has before.

  
His pace is relentless already, each impact of his hips with yours rocking you forwards and backwards. His hands wrap around your hips and dig in to move you just how he wants, each thrust harder than the last, and the feeling of warm pressure starts to collect deep in your stomach again. Through the fog in your head, you hear the clatter of metal, through your eyelashes, you see the faint outline of kicking feet.

  
You open your eyes, slowly, eyelids fluttering as Maul slides in and out of you, to see your master's body taut and frenzied. Obi-Wan's arms are tensed, the wiry muscles flexing as they yank at his restraints, legs trying to find purchase beneath him, as he could run to you and sweep you out of the arms of this Sith. And yet, as your eyes travel over him, you can tell by the bulge in the crotch of his pants that he finds just as much pleasure in this as you do.

  
"Distracted, are we?" Maul purrs above you. One hand leaves your hip and squeezes your throat like a vice, pulling you up by the neck and pressing your back into his chest while he fucks you. "Pay attention, (Y/N). I don't like to be ignored." His grip is unyielding, and he squeezes even harder. You can't breathe. "Understand?"

  
You splutter the words out between gasps. "Y—yes—yes, Maul—"

  
He suddenly whips your head to the side, forcing you to look at him. "What did you call me?"

  
A fresh bloom of confusion clouds your lust-filled head. "M—Maul. . ." you rasp, and his hips snap up savagely.

  
"No, little one," he says against your temple, "you—" he groans again, picking up the pace even further, "will address me—with more respect."

  
Your skin is searing hot, his strokes getting sloppier by the moment, and you know you can't go on like this much longer. "Wha—I don't understand—"

  
Maul presses you into his body, pounding into with such force it's almost scary. The hand still on one of your hips brushes down between your legs again, the pads of his index and middle finger gliding over your clit with maddening gentleness.

  
"You do, little Jedi," he murmurs, "search your mind. Search mine."

  
And you do, as he ravages you, the slow circles he draws on your clit picking up, becoming rougher, less uniform. When you find your answer, it makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end, and you turn your head back to Obi-Wan, holding his gaze captive in yours.

  
"Master," you whisper to Maul, "please."

  
Maul grins.

  
With a final few stuttering thrusts, he empties himself into you, and through your Force connection it takes little more to send you over the edge, as well, and you let your body go slack in his grasp once again. For a few moments, all you can do is lie against him and gasp for air, the rush of your second orgasm still lapping at you like waves on a shore.

  
Then, Maul stands, setting you gently as he can with your back against the wall and pulling his robes back over his hips. "You did well, padawan." Under heavy lids, you look up at him gratefully and even manage a weak smile. But then he turns from you, his attention on someone else: Obi-Wan, who sits, hunched and panting, across from you both, looking wild with anger and want.

  
"I told you, Kenobi. I told you I would take them from you." His voice is dark and cruel. "Do they look like your little Jedi anymore?"

  
Obi-Wan doesn't look at you, his blue eyes shooting daggers into Maul's amber ones. "They were never mine," he practically snarls.

  
"Oh, but you want them to be, don't you?" Maul sneers, and leans down to grab Obi's face and wrench it upwards. "Well. Why don't you indulge yourself, just this once, Kenobi?"

  
And with a flick of his wrist, the Sith detaches Obi-Wan's chains.


End file.
